doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ricardo Tejedo
Ricardo Tejedo (México, D.F.; 3 de julio de 1972). Es actor y director mexicano de doblaje. Ha doblado a varios personajes tales como Roberto Sedinho, Richard Tex Tex, Bruce Harper y Andy Johnson en Supercampeones, Lupin III en el anime del mismo nombre, Doraemon en el anime del mismo nombre, Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J, Captain Jean-Luc Picard en Trek: The Next Generation], Jack Shephard en Lost, Mike Delfino en Esposas Desesperadas, y varios personajes más en películas de Disney. Es la voz recurrente de Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp y Ben Stiller. Filmografía Películas [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brad_Pitt Brad Pitt]:''' *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Benjamin Button *Ocean's thirteen (2007) - Rusty Ryan *El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) - Jesse James *Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Rusty Ryan *Troya (2004) - Achilles *Full Frontal (2002) - Brad/Himself *Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Rusty Ryan *Seven Years in Tibet (1997) - Heinrich Harrer *Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Louis de Pointe du Lac [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johnny_Depp '''Johnny Depp]:''' *Alicia en el País de las Maravillas - Sombrero Loco (Trailer) *Sweeney Todd: El Barbero Diabólico de la Calle Fleet (2007) - Sweeney Todd *Piratas del Caribe: En el Fin del Mundo (2007) - Jack Sparrow *Piratas del Caribe: El Cofre de la Muerte (2006) - Jack Sparrow *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Sir James Matthew Barrie *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Jack Sparrow *Érase una Vez en México (2003) - Sands *¿A quién ama Gilbert Grape? (1993) - Gilbert Grape [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_Stiller '''Ben Stiller]:''' *Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) - Larry Daley *Madagascar 2 (2008) Alex *Una noche en el museo (2006) - Larry Daley *Madagascar (2005) - Alex el León *Meet the Fockers (2004) - Greg Focker *The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) - Chas Tenenbaum *Meet the Parents (2000) - Greg Focker '''William Shatner: *Star Trek: Generations (1994) - Capitán James T. Kirk *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) - Capitan James T. Kirk *Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989) - Capitán James T. Kirk *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (1986) - Capitán James T. Kirk *Star Trek III: The Search For Spock (1984)- Capitán James T. Kirk Jude Law: *Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Dr. John Watson *Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (primer doblaje) - Capìtan Sky *Violación de Domicilio (2006) - John Francis *El Aviador - Errol Flyn Joaquín Phoenix: *Brigada 49 (2004) - Jack Morrison *The Village (2004) - Lucius Hunt *Signs (2002) - Merrill Hess *8MM (1999) - Max California Alan Cumming: *Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Fegan Floop *Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (2002) - Fegan Floop *Spy Kids (2001) - Fegan Floop *Hijo de la Máscara - Loki Patrick Stewart: *Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard *Star Trek: First Contact (1996) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard *Star Trek: Generations (1994)- Capitán Jean-Luc Picard Robert Downey Jr. *Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Sherlock Holmes (trailers promocionales) *Soapdish (1991) - David Seton Barnes *Un papa de pocas pulgas - Dr. Kozak Rupert Everett: *Stardust (2007) - Secundus *Shrek Tercero (2007) - Príncipe encantador *Shrek 2 (2004) - Príncipe encantador John Hannah: *La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - Jonathan Carnahan *Cuatro bodas y un funeral (1994) - Matthew Andy Serkis: *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) - Gollum / Smeagol *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Gollum Owen Wilson: *John Beckwith en Los rompebodas (2005) *Ken Hutchinson en Starsky & Hutch (2004) Jet Li: *The forbidden kingdom (2008) - Sun Wukong, el Rey Mono/el Monje Silente *War (2008) Shawn Wayans *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Ray Wilkins *Scary Movie (2000) - Ray Wilkins Zach Galligan *Gremlins 2 (1990) - Billy Peltzer *Gremlins (1984) - Billy Peltzer Eric Bana *Star Trek: La película - Nero (2009) *Hulk - Bruce Banner (2003) Otros: *Luke en Cherrybomb (2009) (Robert Sheehan) *Brian O'Conner en Rápidos y Furiosos (2009) (Paul Walker) *Nite Owl/Dan Drienberg (Patrick Wilson) en Los vigilantes *Harvey Dent/Dos Caras en Batman: El Caballero de la Noche (2008) (Aaron Eckhart) *Fred Claus en El Hermano de Santa (2008) (Vince Vaughn) *Daniel en Death at a Funeral (2008) (Matthew Macfadyen) *Ag. Phil Coulson en Iron Man (2008) *Tony Stark en cortos de Iron Man (2008) *Racer X/Rex Racer en Meteoro (2008) (Matthew Fox) *Beowulf en Beowulf (2007) (Ray Winstone) *Robert Nunally en Fracture (2007) (Billy Burke) *Dr. Alexander Denny en Déjà Vu (2006) (Adam Goldberg) *Richard White en Superman regresa (2006) (James Marsden) *Padre de D.J. en Monster House (2006) *Jack Rippner en Vuelo nocturno (2005) (Cillian Murphy) *Trip Murphy en Herbie: A Toda Marcha (2005) (Matt Dillon) *Lincoln Six Echo / Tom Lincoln en The Island (2005) (Ewan McGregor) *Carson en Flightplan (2005) (Peter Sarsgaard) *Lancelot en El rey Arturo (2004) (Ioan Gruffudd) *Edmond Dantes en El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) (James Caviezel) *Otis en Asterix & Obelix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) (Edouard Baer) *Chris 'Izzy' Cole en Rock Star (2001)(Mark Wahlberg) *Eric Stark en Bless the child (2000) (Rufus Sewell) *David Allen Griffin en El observador (Keanu Reeves) *Comrade Napoleon en Animal Farm (1999) *Pratt en Enemigo público (1998) (Barry Pepper) *Dr. Steven Cale en Anaconda (1997) (Eric Stoltz) *Vincent Freeman en Gattaca (1997) (Ethan Hawke) *Yanko Gooral en Swept from the Sea (1997) (Vincent Perez) *J.P. en Point of No Return (1993) (Dermot Mulroney) *Wyatt Earp en Tombstone (1993) (Kurt Russell) *Wolff in Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone (1983) (Peter Strauss) (su debut) *Michael McDonald en Leyenda Urbana *Perico en Scary Movie 2 *Tabitha en Scary Movie 3 *Gollum en Scary Movie 3 *Heladero malvado en La Revancha de Max *Pele en Vida Acuática *Kevin O'Donnell en Coyote Ugly *Juan Seguin en El Álamo *Slannen en Ella está Encantada *Brick en Inspector Gadget 2 *Andrew Jacoby en El Diario de la Princesa *Dementor en El Regalo Prometido *Doctor en Todopoderoso *Jinete en Oceano de Fuego *Stu Wolff en Confesiones de una Típica Adolescente *Doctor en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella Pop *Tuki en George de la Selva 2 *Marcus Kozak en Un Papá con Pocas Pulgas *Nino Quincampoix en Amélie *Ronnie en Terror en Amityville *Andolini en Casanova *John McDermot en El Juego que hizo Historia *Mercenario 1 en La Ciudad del Pecado *Peter Pevensie (adulto) en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero *Tío Ian en Alvin y Las Ardillas *Carl Bentley en Jumanji *Botones en Mi Pobre Angelito 2 *Capitán Sky en Capitán Sky y el Mundo del Mañana *Recepcionista en El Vengador del Futuro *Kevin en 102 Dálmatas *Ernesto Julio en Frío de Perros *Gooz Wood en Pearl Harbor *John Jamesonen El Hombre Araña 2 *Hombre del clima en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix *Príncipe Nuada en Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado *Ian Hawke en Alvin y las ardillas Series *Jack Shephard en Lost (2005-presente) (Matthew Fox) *Mark Sloan en Grey's Anatomy (2005-) *Alan "The Brain" Powers en Arthur (1996-2005) *Mike Delfino en Esposas Desesperadas (2004-) *Charlie Horse en The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (1998-1999) *Chris Kratt en Kratt's Creatures (1994-1999) (Chris Kratt) *Bill Nye en Bill Nye the Science Guy (1992-1999) (Bill Nye) *Charlie Horse en Lamb Chop's Play Along (1992-1998) *Thomas en Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1991-1994) *Capitan Jean-Luc Picard en Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) (alternando con César Arias) (Patrick Stewart) *George Frankly en Mathnet (1987-1992) *Douglas en Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1986-) *Brandon Walsh en Beverly Hills 90210 *Andy en De Acuerdo con Jim *Tag en Friends *Eric en Friends *Mani Kin en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Jaime Olsen en Luisa y Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman (Primera Temporada) *Jimmy Doherty en Third watch *Scott en Spin City *Dr. Richard Kimble en El Fugitivo *Christopher en Los Sopranos *Hunter en El Closet de Verónica *Nathan Petrelli en Héroes Animé *Sylpheed de Basilisco en Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) (2009) *Zabuza en Naruto (2007) *Skyler en Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J (1998) *Shigeru Aoba en Neon Genesis Evangelion (1997-1998) *Aramis Lupin III en Lupin III (1994-1999) *Roberto Sedinho en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Richard Tex-Tex en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *David en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Bruce Harper (Adolescente) en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Tom Misaki (Adolescente) en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Andy Johnson en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Rigo en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Octavio el fotógrafo en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Porrista en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Toshiyuki Aoshima en Oh my Goddess! *Pistolero en Gunsmith Cats *Narración en Las Aventuras de las Mini Diosas *Ichiro Onno en Sailor Moon *Doraemon en Doraemon *Pintor hechicero en Inuyasha *Shigeru Aoba en Neon Genesis Evangelion *Masaki en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette *General Japonés en Virgin Fleet Series Animadas *Jason Phillips Macendale en Spider-Man *Electro en Spider-Man *Agente Ford del FBI en Spider-Man *Rick Jones en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Bruce Banner en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Titiritero en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Edgar Rice Burroughs en La Leyenda de Tarzán *Narración en La Leyenda de Tarzán *Payaso en Las Tres Mellizas *Hombre del público en El Cabezón *Franela en Captain Zeed y la Zona Zeta *Ronquido en Captain Zeed y la Zona Zeta *Rufus en Kim Possible *Dr. Hamsterviel en Lilo & Stitch *Terry Fitzgerald en Spawn *Argo en Hércules *Rey Arturo en El Rey Arturo *Teddy Ruxpin en Las Aventuras de Teddy Ruxpin *Poochini en Poochini *Piloto de avión en Tres Amigos y Jerry *Dingo en Sonic Underground *Antoine en Sonic the Hedgehog Películas de Anime y OVAs Yasuo Yamada *Aramis Lupin III en La Guerra del Dólar (2006) *Aramis Lupin III en Strange Psychokinetic Strategy (2006) *Aramis Lupin III en El Mal Día de Vanessa (2005) *Aramis Lupin III en Peligro en Tokyo (2005) *Aramis Lupin III en ¡Adiós, Nostradamus! (2005) *Aramis Lupin III en Isle de los Matadores (2005) *Aramis Lupin III en Muerte o Vivo (2005) *Aramis Lupin III en El Dragón de Maldición (2003) *Aramis Lupin III en El Viajo a Peligro (2003) *Aramis Lupin III en Lupin III: El Misterio de Mamo (2003) *Aramis Lupin III en The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (2002) *Aramis Lupin III en El Secreto de Twilight Gemini (2002) *Aramis Lupin III en El Castillo de Cagliostro (2002) *Aramis Lupin III en Adiós Mujer Liberdad (1996) *Aramis Lupin III en Leyanda del Oro de Babylon (1994) *Aramis Lupin III en The Plot of the Fuma Clan (1994) Otros *Mascara en Saber Marionette R Películas Animadas *Gluglú en Buscando a Nemo *Cangrejo en Buscando a Nemo *Pájaros No hay en Buscando a Nemo *Larry el pato en Vacas Vaqueras *Needleman en Monsters Inc. *Edward en Peter Pan 2 *Gorila Mungo en Tarzán *Bobby en Tarzán y Jane *Harv en Cars *Onus en El Planeta del Tesoro *Director de escena en Los Tres Mosqueteros *Molt en Bichos *Rey en La Reina de Nieve *Príncipe en Cenicienta *Ardilla 2 en Tierra de Osos *Tripulante en Atlantis: El Imperio Perdido *Teniente de custodia en Lilo & Stitch *Alex en Madagascar *Mayordomo en La Gran Aventura de Alvin y las Ardillas *Beowulf en Beowulf *Abogado en Los Increíbles *Kovu en El Rey León II *Príncipe Encantador en Shrek 2 *Príncipe Encantador en Shrek Tercero Telenovelas brasileñas Marcello Antony *Sergio en Mujeres Apasionadas (2003) *Marco Antonio Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) Videojuegos *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War *Soldado Sangheili en Halo 3 Dirección de Doblaje * Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición del Perla Negra * Piratas del Caribe: El Cofre de la Muerte * Piratas del Caribe: En el Fin del Mundo * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres * El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey * Encantada * El Libro Magico * Buscando a Nemo * Tarzán * Tarzán y Jane * La Leyenda de Tarzán * Beverly Hills 90210 * Vacas Vaqueras * Monsters Inc. * La Revancha de Max * Brigada 49 * Vida Acuática * Coyote Ugly * Peter Pan 2 * Kim Possible * Érase una vez en México * El Álamo * De Acuerdo con Jim * Ella está Encantada * Inspector Gadget 2 * Los Hechizeros de Waverly Place * Violación de Domicilio * Lilo & Stitch (Película) * Lilo & Stitch (Serie) * Cars * El Planeta del Tesoro * Los Tres Mosqueteros * Spy Kids * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * El rey Arturo * Todopoderoso * Oceano de Fuego * The Village * Atlantis: El Imperio Perdido * George de la Selva 2 * Amélie * Terror en Amityville * El Juego que hizo Historia * Stardust * La Ciudad del Pecado * Las Crónicas de Narnia: El León, la Bruja y el Ropero * Starsky & Hutch * Los Increíbles * El Rey León III * Súper Escuela de Héroes * Chicken Little * Las Locuras del Emperador * Este Cuerpo no es Mío Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México